To Protect Each Other
by thedemonsangel
Summary: The safest Naruto felt was when he was injured and bleeding while Sasuke continued fighting. Pairing: Light SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu


Note: It's been a while since I've updated/uploaded anything...but that's because I'm back at college and busy to the point that it gives me writer's block. Hopefully I can overcome the evilness that is writer's block.

Warnings: Light SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, oneshot

Disclaimer: If I owned them...I wouldn't need to write fanfiction....

* * *

It may seem strange, but the safest Naruto felt was when he was bleeding out in a forest.

Struggling to breathe properly, Naruto winced as the pain in his side flared up again. He was currently sitting against a tree, the sounds of a fight drowning out everything except the pain, and it was his own fault, not that he regretted it. He had taken the hit because an enemy was about to attack Sasuke in a blind spot and besides, the Kyuubi would heal him faster than Sasuke would be able to recover on his own.

As for the Uchiha, he was now returning the favor and standing his ground in front of Naruto resting against the tree. If the pain didn't distort his expression, Naruto would have been grinning happily to see Sasuke protecting him with a fierceness that was reserved for the blonde alone.

If he wasn't worried that the pain lowered his accuracy, Naruto would have been determined to help Sasuke, even as he rested on the ground. However, trying to help would only do more harm than good. Besides, his eyesight was getting a little fuzzy from the excessive blood loss. Sure, Kyuubi could heal him faster than a normal person, but that required energy that was no longer there; it required Naruto to get some rest.

The last thing Naruto was able to focus on was the glare Sasuke directed toward the enemy as he cut him down.

~*~*~*~

Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was stuck in the hospital, in fact, he expected it. He remembered the fight and losing consciousness, so there was nowhere else he would be when he woke up.

Finally deciding to face the world, Naruto forced his eyes open, vaguely registering the dull headache that accompanied him whenever he suffered significant blood loss. The presence of the headache also told him that he hadn't been asleep for long. He then glanced around the room, and the blonde realized that he was alone, but he wasn't too bothered by it. If he hadn't been asleep for long, then Sasuke was probably reporting to Tsunade about the mission.

The clicking of high heels caught his attention, and the next moment Naruto found himself looking at Sakura. Waving at her, he also gave a small grin.

"Hey, Sakura."

"You idiot," Sakura responded. "What'd you do this time?"

"Saved the bastard's ass, and came away with a battle wound, but I'm still handsome, aren't I, Sakura?"

"Yeah, you're still as good looking as ever, Naruto," Sakura laughed.

Amused with the banter between himself and Sakura, Naruto's mood certainly was positive. Then again, Sakura always visited him and entertained him while he was waiting to be discharged from the hospital. With as many times as he had been to the sterile building, due to his accident prone nature, it was a habit now.

Then, continuing the usual set up of a typical Uzumaki hospital visit, the door opened again to reveal Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and watched as Sasuke silently entered the room and came to a stop beside his bed.

"You look like shit, idiot."

Ignoring Sakura's laughter, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"After I save you from scarring up that freakishly pale body of yours, that's the thanks I get? I feel so loved."

Pouting out of annoyance, Naruto watched as Sasuke raised a brow at him, and then noticed that Sakura was slipping out of the room. It was yet another part of the usual hospital routine.

"You know well enough that you're loved. I'm just not going to lie to you for the sake of your vanity."

"My vanity? You're the one who flaunts your looks," Naruto retorted.

"I don't flaunt."

Naruto burst into laughter at Sasuke deadpan response. While it was true that Sasuke didn't flaunt, it sure seemed like it with how people _still_ chased after the Uchiha.

"Now, what did I tell you about jumping in the way, Naruto?"

"Hey, I heal faster than you, so I don't see why you're complaining."

The harsh glare that Sasuke gave him, made Naruto realize that his mouth had gotten him into trouble…again.

"I know you heal faster, but that doesn't mean I have to like you getting hurt for my sake."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke always told him that, but did he ever listen? Hell no. The blonde would keep saving Sasuke's ass if he had to, no matter how many times he landed in the hospital because of it.

"And it's annoying to haul your fat ass all the way back here every time you pass out from blood loss."

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Naruto screeched.

He noticed that Sasuke was smirking at him, and he knew that the Uchiha was simply joking with him, as was usual; however, Naruto felt that they had gotten stuck in too much of a routine and it was time to mix things up a bit.

"You know I won't ever stop, and you want to know why, Sasuke? It's 'cause I like keeping you safe. Also, when I'm injured…I feel safer than before because I know that it's your turn to protect. I trust you with my life."

"Idiot."

Grinning, despite the insult, Naruto was amused with the pink that began creeping up Sasuke's neck while simultaneously dusting his cheeks. The blonde was always amused by the fact that his lover's neck would turn pink when he would get embarrassed, nervous, or overheated. The last of the small list was certainly not the case in the hospital because it was always freezing. This was why he loved changing their usual custom; it threw Sasuke off enough to embarrass him.

"So, am I allowed to go home now?"

Naruto fell back into the usual unwritten script for hospital visits, not that he even needed to ask. He was usually allowed to go home if the injury wasn't too serious, and the blonde could feel that the wound had already closed and was almost done healing.

"Yeah."

With the usual cue, Naruto got out of the hospital bed, got rid of the ridiculous hospital gown, and started getting dressed, not caring that Sasuke was still in the room. The Uchiha had seen him naked enough for it to be normal to dress and undress in the same room at this point. A few moments later, Naruto turned back around to face Sasuke.

"Okay, I'm done. We can go home now."

Walking toward the door, Naruto froze when he felt Sasuke grab his waist and embrace him from behind. This wasn't a usual part of their hospital routine.

"I know you won't ever listen to me," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Now it's just a habit to tell you to stop. Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way. You've saved me numerous times, and I trust you with my life, too. However, my favorite part of you not listening to me is being able to save you in return."

Naruto felt a soft smile make its home on his face. Sure, Sasuke turned the tables and surprised him back, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Come on, let's go home," Sasuke added.

Giving a silent nod in response, Naruto found himself being led out of the hospital and down the street to their home, knowing that on the next mission, he would repeat everything all over again. All for Sasuke. Just as Sasuke would once again protect him in return…just for him.


End file.
